deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Spongebob
62B647A8-7128-45A5-9349-E0D101481F46.jpeg|Link vs Spongebob Intro today two of the Greatest Protectors of their Universes go Head to head , Link the Hero of Hyrule and Spongebob the Hero of the Bikini Bottem and also a master fry cook , I’m rock and he’s metal and it’s our job to anylaze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Link Rock:Link is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is the everlasting hero of the setting, having appeared throughout the ages in a never-ending line of incarnations. The various heroes who use the name Link are courageous young boys or teenagers, often in green clothing, who leave their homes to save the world from evil forces threatening it. Metal:Over the course of his adventure, Link defeats legions of evil monsters, explores vast lands, helps anyone he meets who is struggling, navigates deadly dungeons, and collects mythical items while pursuing his quest for justice and peace. In the end, he succeeds in his quest and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise, and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists. A peculiarity of Link, as well as other characters, is the several different incarnations of the person throughout the Legend of Zelda series. He is implied to be somewhat sleepy or lazy at first since at some point near the beginning of every game except the first two, Majora's Mask, Oracle games, Four Swords, Four Swords Adventures, Twilight Princess and Tri Force Heroes, he is sleeping or dozing off. Since Link is not usually shown to speak, his personality is mainly determined by his actions or others' comments about him. Miyamoto has revealed that if Link were to speak it would ruin immersion and that he wants people to feel as if they are Link. Currently only one incarnation of Link was ever shown to speak and it was the Hero's Shade; the regretful Hero of Time. Most incarnations are capable of speaking; in Breath of the Wild, Princess Zelda quotes Link's advice on soothing horses verbatim. Breath of the Wild expands on the reasoning for Link's silence; it is the result of the burden he carries as the chosen hero, and despite his doubts, he silently bears his burden. Mipha's Diary implies that Link's silence began after he was chosen by the Master Sword, as she had known him since he was four years old. It is shown that Link possesses basic characteristics found in a heroic character; bravery, compassion, determination, and wisdom. He would even go as to save others that were his enemies. These characteristics allow him to wield the complete Triforce without a problem. In Breath of the Wild both Mipha and Zelda note that Link can be courageous to the point of recklessness, which Mipha reveals Link has struggled with since childhood. Being dexterous, Link can quickly understand the complex mechanics behind things or figure out an opponent's weakness to use against them. This has proven invaluable in many situations, with both foes and allies alike showing surprise at his ingenuity. Link deeply values his ties with loved ones. His care towards allies has been noted several times, and is considered by some to be one of his greatest strengths. Metal:link has many types of skills including , bombs , time manipulation, arrows , swordsmanship ,high durability and magic Rock: he can lift over 1,000 lbs and has been shown to tank Crazy attacks from calamity ganondorf , but just so this is fair we will use botw link as their are many different versions of link and botw seams to Be the best pick Metal: well I guess so 90B1457A-BDFC-43EF-AC21-3D8B98E774D0.png|Link Spongebob *Spongebob laughing* Metal: you can’t be Serious , this is the guy we are pitting against Link!? Rock: read the Script! Metal: Right... Metal:SpongeBob SquarePants is a cute sea sponge, but he is drawn to resemble a kitchen sponge, being rectangular and yellow with an outline. In earlier episodes, he is wider near the top and gets skinnier going farther down. However, in episodes that are more recent, he is more of a regular square shape. SpongeBob has light blue eyes, a long, slightly curved nose, a large mouth with two prominent front buck teeth, and dimples with three freckles on each cheek. In the comic strip Eye Drop, his left eye is called Eyebally. He typically wears a white shirt with a red necktie, black leather shoes with shoelaces, and brown rectangular pants with a black belt (the entire outfit is sometimes referred to as his pants, hence his name). While working at the Krusty Krab, he wears a tall, white hat with a small blue anchor on it as a uniform. SpongeBob sometimes sleeps in his underwear, and at other times pajamas (beginning in Season 5). Though SpongeBob has always been voiced by Tom Kenny, his voice has changed over the course of the series; his voice is lower than normal in the pilot episode, and after the the first movie, his voice gets slightly higher-pitched. In Season 8, his voice gets lower-pitched again. SpongeBob has never passed the driving test at Mrs. Puff's Boating School and is unable to drive a Boatmobile. Rock: Spongebob is well a sponge and he can Regenerate his Body parts , So he is almost Unkillable by Brute force , he’s even been stepped on by a full grown man and survived. Metal: this means that spongebob can survive over 200 pounds of Pressure , possibly more as he was wearing a Suit , so Likley 210 pounds of pressure , pretty tough for a little yellow sponge. Rock: Spongebob is very childish though , he is not as experienced as his opponent , being a 10 year old fry cook who works for the Krusty crab , however he has his two forms , the Goofy goober form and his invicibubble , which makes him much tougher and more muscular than his base form. Metal: Holy Jesus , I don’t think I want to mess with this sponge! Spongebob:I am just a kid. And you know, I've been through a lot in the past six days, five minutes, twenty-seven and a half seconds. And if I've learned anything during that time, It's that you are who you are. And no amount of mermaid magic... or managerial promotion... or some other third thing... can make me anything more than what I really am inside: A kid. But that's okay. Because I did what everyone said a kid couldn't do. I made it to Shell City, and I beat the Cyclops, and I rode the Hasselhoff, and I brought the crown back. So, yeah, I'm a kid. And I'm also a goofball. And a wing nut. And a Knucklehead McSpazatron! But most of all, I'm... I'm... I'm... I'm a goofy goober! E3AA03F2-8558-4003-94BA-A316EA549EE4.png|Spongebob 70843E71-CEBB-4A29-A14F-5116C32ACE3B.png|Invicibubble spongebob 1C89CAA7-7788-44CF-BB69-0E59534D25DB.jpeg|Goofy Goober spongebob pre-Fight 195C75AB-E377-494C-BE70-5D4A1C71B3F3.jpeg|Pre-Fight Rock:Alright the Combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all Metal: it’s time for a death battle!! Fight Link is Walking through the Bikini Bottem , until he finds the Krusty crab , Being a bit Hungry and Low on Health , Link goes in the Krusty crab and Orders A Krabby Patty , Spongebob says order Coming right up! , Squidward gives Link the Krabby Patty , Link eats the Krabby Patty and Drinks his Soda , Link then goes up to Squidward and Gives him 5 rupees, Squidward says your gonna have to pay with real Money . link says gibberish that Squidward cannot understand , Squidward says please kill him as he eats and then doesn’t pay with the right money . Spongebob says yes sir and Takes out his Spactula , Spongebob then jumps at link and knocks him through the window , breaking the glass , spongebob says I’m gonna make you pay! Fight! Spongebob rushes at Link with his Spactcula , Link takes out the master sword and the two Clash their weapons , Link shoots a Ice arrow at Spongebob , spongebob gets Frozen solid , Link then shoots a Bomb arrow at Spongebob , Turning him into multiple parts , Link then walks away thinking spongebob is Dead , Spongebob then Regenerates himself and takes out his Spactula , Spongebob then cuts Link in the back with his Spactula, causing the Hylian Knight to start bleeding , Link then takes out his master sword and slashes spongebob in the Cheast , Spongebob feels nothing and starts laughing , Link is confused and takes the master sword out of Spongebob , Link then shoots a Shock arrow at spongebob , the attack does more but spongebob still Regenerates , Spongebob then says it’s time to end this , Spongebob yells I’m a goofy goober and turns into goofy goober spongebob , Spongebob then hits link with his gautair , Spongebob then shoots multiple beams from the instrument, Link dodges each one and shoots a Fire arrow at Spongebob , the Attack starts Burning his clothes , Spongebob powers down from his Goofy Goober form , Spongebob then says this is his last choice , Spongebob takes out a Book , Spongebob then starts Writing In then book , before he has time , Link shoots a bomb arrow at Spongebob , the book gets burned and Spongebob is Covered in Smoke , Link then rushes at Spongebob with his Shield in his hand and starts slashing spongebob , spongebob punches Link and Transforms into his Invincibubble form , Link backs up , Spongebob shoots Bubbles at Link , Link gets hit by the attack , Spongebob then Starts Punching Link and punches him into the ground , Link Tries to stab Spongebob in the Cheast but fails , Link then uses Urboasas Furry and Electrocutes Spongebob , the Whole Bikini Bottem gets Electrocuted , Link the. Uses Revalis gale and Sores into the sky , spongebob jumps high And Punches Link , Spongebob then shoots Bubbles at him , the bubbles pierce right through his Cheast , Links Near Body falls to the ground , just as spongebob is about to celebrate , Mipha heals Link , Link then gets up , Spongebob shoots bubbles at link , Link blocks with his hylian Shield , Link then uses his shock arrow , Link then uses Urboasas Furry , the Lighting Elecrrocutes spongebob , Link then shoots a gaurdian arrow at Spongebob , killing spongebob Instantly , The whole Bikini Bottem gasps in shock and horror , Link then puts away his arrows and sword , Link then walks away , Mr. Krabs , Patrick and Squidward see the Ashes of Spongebob and Start crying , the next day later the burry spongebob and give him his grave , the entire Bikini Bottem Cries over his death at the furnerel. Ko! 48F1F80B-FCDB-4977-9A48-9827505CAE10.jpeg 6BD33B1A-6262-48CC-9409-8081AC118E87.jpeg C4B27526-3F53-48DA-B26A-B7164C5C1BAA.jpeg Winner Rock: Woah that was very sad Metal: Can’t say I didn’t see this result , Link had the Advantages in everything , he was faster , more skilled , was stronger , more Durable , had more weapons and was more experienced , sure spongebob can write link out of extienince but That would be far too slow In a head to head fight as Link would easily have time to React , spongebob even in his Invicibubble form , had no way of matching link . Rock: keep in mind , Link is a Hylian knight that spent years fighting dangerous foes like Ganondorf , While spongebob is a 10 year old fry cook who works at the Krusty crab , I mean Link deals with Ganondorf all the time and Spongebob deals with plankton and compare Ganondorf to Plankton and Plankton looks like the nicest man in the world , Their was no way in hell Spongebob can deal with Links Constant Assaults. Metal: while spongebobs Regenration would keep Link busy and on his toes , Link has delt with unkillable foes , like Ganondorf and he found a way to exploit ganondorfs weaknesses and beat him , so he is undoubtedly more smarter and would eventully Be able to find spongebobs weekness and beat him . Rock:I guess spongebob just did not have the Link to win this fight. Metal: the winner is Link!. Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Scythe Themed Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:'Cartoons vs Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Weapon vs Armour' Themed Death Battles Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles Category:Death battle (Season 2) written by Animal dude Category:The Legend of Zelda vs Spongebob Themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019